Midam Drabbles
by misstrickster
Summary: A series of drabbles I wrote for a friend on tumblr. Michael/Adam
1. Flame

Adam's arms tightened around the flame that was Michael's grace. "Why is the flame going out, Michael?" Adam hears no answer but a gentle pulse from the flame tells Adam he is heard. "Please don't burn out, I need you." Adam admitted. "They will tear me apart if you burn-out, please don't leave me to fend for myself like everyone else has." Adam buried his face in the soft flame. He felt two arms circle him. "I can barely feel you anymore, Michael." The disembodied arms tightened as much as they could in Michael's weakened state. It was a promise that was bound to be broken. Adam knew no flame burned forever and it wouldn't be long until Michael burned out too, leaving Adam alone again.


	2. Not the First but The Last

Adam wasn't the first, he wasn't the one Michael wanted in the beginning, He was just a mistake. A mistake made by John Winchester one cold night in Minnesota, but as Michael stood over the scared and bloody boy, he wish just for once he had the power to kill an angel twice. "Adam, there is no need to be scared, I will protect you." Michael smile and his grace reached out and caressed the boy. Adam was a mistake but Michael decide then and there he would give anything to protect him.


	3. Revenge

"Ever since Sam and Lucifer had been pulled out of the cage by Castiel, no noise has been heard from the archangel or his vessel. As the days grew by Adam grew angrier. How could Michael, an Angel, do this to him. How come his so called family never helped him. Why was he always getting handed the short end of the stick. Every day seem to go by slower soon Adam began to plot. he wanted out and he wanted out now. Adam floated next to his charred body plotting, when the chance finally came. He felt a strange gaze on him and turned, noticing two large demons in front of him on the outside of the cage. Adam stiffed he was never a sinner and he wasn't going to start now. He put on a brave face. "What do you ugly mugs want?" The demons smirked evilly "We came to make a deal." Adam looked on curiously and then his expression turned to stone. "Not interested" He said harshly. The demons laughed, "I don't think you understand kid, it will be like you were never here in the first place" Adam looked at them, "I'm not stupid, what's the catch." No catch", replied the demons, "The leader owes us" Adam thought it over as they spoke again. "Oh there is a condition, you can't tell the archangel at all" Adam looked at them and finally nodded reaching out as far as the cage would allow, "Done" He said."


	4. Free of Me

Michael gentle brought his hand down on Adam's head, ignoring Adam's screams for him to stop. Adam pressed against Adam's temple and recited some words in enochian as Adam fell to the ground unconscious. Michael looked down sadly at the boy. "I am sorry for all the pain I caused you Adam" Michael held back the tear that threatened to spill out of his vessel. "You are free of your memories and pain, soon you will be free of me too" Michael bent down to pick up Adam and began to walk down the barren road he had landed in after breaking out of hell. He looked down at Adam every once in a while and smiling sadly. He had hurt this boy so much. Michael eventually reached a town and left Adam in the arms of a kindly old innkeeper. With one final glance Michael walked away from the boy he had grown to love and had hurt so bad.


	5. Burning Out

Michael held on to Adam's soul softly, the poor boy had been burning out for a while. Michael knew it would be soon that he faded completely, as if he'd never been born in the first place. Michael's grace constricted, a strange feeling overcame his being. Small tears feel from the milky white eyes of his true form. He grasped Adam tighter. "You were meant for me but not like this, I'm sorry Adam, so sorry." Michael sobbed loudly as the last of what was Adam faded to nothing."


	6. Promise

Michael watched from inside the cage as the demons of hell ripped the skin for Adam's small frame, he held Adam's soul tight to him, hearing it scream as he was torn apart. "I'm sorry Adam, I promised you I would protect you and I failed" Adam's screams grew louder as the last of his body was left a bloody mess on the ground. Michael held on tighter to the soul of the young boy. "I will protect you, I will fullfill my promise, I will raise you and you will live a happy life without the sin of me


	7. Not A Savior

Michael held on to the crushed soul that use to be Adam Milligan. He was so young, so full of hope. All he wanted to do was help people, he was going to be a Doctor. Michael took another glance at Adam's crushed soul. "I can't take it anymore, I hurt you, destroyed you." Michael frowned deeply. "I need to be punished for my sins and return you to where you belong." With the last of his grace, Micheal took a hold of Adam's soul and pushed it forward, out of the cage and up to heaven, where he belonged. Michael smiled sadly and looked up. "I was never meant to be you savior father and neither was he." With those last words Adam's eyes closed and Michael grace was released to oblivion.


End file.
